Damocles Foundation
History Origin The Damocles Foundation was a company and secret organization that was formed on Earth after Humans had learnt to split the atom. It actually consisted of members of the Eternals and Deviants subraces that had existed in the shadows of the world. These two species believed that the delicate balance of the planet had been upset by the resultant actions of mankind technological developments. Thus, they decided to split with their respective peoples and formed the Damocles Foundation with the intention of creating as well as controlling the new race that was believed to dominate the Earth. This, they determined, would be the race of Mutants and thus placed all their advanced technology in controlling this species. Though largely consisting of both renegade Deviants and Eternals; the organization also contained Human scientists within their ranks. Their stated goal to others was the betterment of the future. They were known to had established many satellite groups with oen of them including the Aguilar Institute that served as a front organization for their activities. In addition, they used a team of superpowered beings known as the Sword to act as their elite enforcers. At some unknown point, the organization came under the control of Odysseus Indigo. Digging up The Past Through the Aguilar Institute, Damocles was responsible for providing aid to the town of Almost Reno in Mexico which had suffered from a nearby atomic test that had made its populace sterile. Indigo used the Foundation's resources to graft Deviant DNA to that of the Human population of the settlement with this grafting onto their chromosome granting every child born with superpowers. This led to the town of Almost Reno being kept under close watch by the Damocles Foundation. Experimentation on children would be continued in other operations with one being established in Cumberland, Kentucky that was under the supervision of the Deviant agents Finn and Weller. A greater objective of the Foundation was the acquisition of a Celestial Gatherer that began in 1989. The construct was believed to hold a vital role for Damocles as it was intended to jumpstart the evolution of the Deviant race. The operation in Cumberland was involved in gaining the Celestial Golem with a disguised Deviant known as Randy Lee Watson being dispatched with a Human driver by the name of Lucas Bartholemew Guthrie. Watson would die at the hands of a guard and Guthrie learnt of the non-Human origins of his partner. He would enlist his brother Tyler Guthrie's aid in delivering their mysterious crate where a young Sam Guthrie stumbled upon the children held in captivity by the corporation. This caused the Deviants to reveal their true origins though they were all killed when the Gatherer was activated and it went out of control. The mysterious Sledge would arrive and destroy the construct thus depriving Damocles of this weapon. Manipulations By 1998, the Foundation remained a secret organization in the world where it began to use its influence to covertly place agents in other bodies. Through the Aguilar Institute, they had Ekatarina Gryazova awakened from her coma and be selected by Bastion's Operation: Zero Tolerance Prime Sentinels program where she would spy on the organization. Doctor Joshua was also used to spy at Orphrah Industries whilst he was employed there where he was used to gather data and use the blood of Sunspot to empower Project 19. They also had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. with agent Jordan Holiday actually being a spy for Damocles. In addition, through its front company in the Aguilar Institute, Foundation scientists Joshua, Chandra and Ogada were responsible for studying Meltdown, Richtor and Shatterstar but were forced to flee when X-Force arrived for their team mates. The Deviant Ulysses Dragonblood left the Foundation in order to rescue the young Mutant girl Arcadia Deville so that he could prevent her from being exploited by Damocles. The group were responsible for sending Briggs to capture the Mutant psychic girl Mary where he masqueraded as a S.H.I.E.L.D. He and his comrades faced X-Force but were defeated Mary. Doctor Joshua took some time away from the Foundation in order to clean up the mess made by Reignfire in Las Vegas when he battled X-Force. Both Reignfire and Joshua were captured and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody though double agent Jordan Holiday returned them to Damocles. Later, when X-Force attacked the Aguilar Institute in California, they fought against Gryphon who was forced to set the base to self-destruct. Encounter with X-Force In the aftermath, the elite Sword division was dispatched to pursue Dragonblood and recover Arcadia. They partially succeeded in chasing them to Kentucky where the Sword was defeated by X-Force. This led to Indigo deciding that Damocles either had to recruit X-Force or eliminate them. Later, when the children of Almost Reno began to degenerate, agents under the command of Briggs were sent to quarantinee the town and capture all the locals. Ultimately, however, all the children began to die as they lost control of their powers with only Mary and Zachary being the only survivors. X-Force attempted to take the two children to safety leading to conflict with Briggs with Indigo arriving at the scene. After explaining the origin of the Damocles Foundation, he offered X-Force a chance to join them. They, however, refused and did not intend to hand over the children though Indigo claimed that he would get them in the end. Following the encounter, Eternal agents Electryon and Astarte managed to trick X-Force into confronting the alien Ry'lor whereupon they began draining the cosmic energies from Dani Moonstar. However, Ry'lor managed to return that energy to her and helped X-Force defeating the two Damocles agents. Two disguised Deviants were also dispatched to eliminate Selene in Sao Paulo but she was saved by the arrival of Sunspot whereupon she turned the agents to stone. Selene later interrogated Jordan Holiday in the Sao Paulo hotel where he revealed his loyalties to Damocles. By this point, Damocles had succeeded in acquiring another Gatherer and had their Human scientists merge the Reignfire entity to power the golem. They also captured Selene and Sunspot who had arrived to stop them but were freed by X-Force. The confrontation between Damocles and X-Force ended when Selene used her magic to take over the Gatherer whereupon she turned it against the Foundation. However, the construct was destroyed by X-Force thus ending Damocles along with Indigo's plans. Members Current *Astarte *Agent Briggs *Dr. Chandra *Electryon *Jordan Holiday *Dr. Joshua *Dr. Ogada *Veeg *Argos *Pyre *Stranglehold *Zona Former *Ulysses Dragonblood *Arcadia *Gryphon *Agent Finn *Agent Weller *Marcelus *Randy Lee Watson Allies *None Enemies *Selene *X-Force Notes *The fate of the Damocles Foundation following the showdown with Selene is unknown as the organization has not featured beyond the pages and story arc of X-Force Vol 1. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Damocles_Foundation_(Earth-616) *http://www.comicvine.com/the-damocles-foundation/65-55850/ Category:Teams